


Lost And Found

by Purplepulu



Series: Protect our precious Eggplant [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, One Shot, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepulu/pseuds/Purplepulu
Summary: Birthdays are a special day to celebrate the day you were born. But for Sanji, it has never been a day he wants to remember, much less celebrate and he just wants to be left alone. But of course, living with the Strawhat Pirates means you won't always get what you want.





	Lost And Found

Birthdays are a special day to celebrate the day you were born. It's a day where the people you love come together to thank you for being born into their lives.  


However for Sanji, birthdays are never a happy event for him due to his abusive brothers and his neglecting father in his childhood. Even though they were born on the same day, the difference between them is like the sky and the sea. While Judge pampered his brothers with presents, he was left in the dark lonely dungeon to rot. What's worse was that his brothers will come down to the dungeon and "play" games with him during this " _special"_ occasion.

  
Overall, his birth was never a happy occasion and he should have never been born, just as Judge has continuously told him over and over.

  
Now, that time of the year has come again and he dreaded those awful memories that may come to haunt him every same day of the year. He had stayed till late into the night on the previous day, scrubbing pots and pans in the kitchen to occupy his time till he was too tired to think and fell immediately into slumber the moment his head hit the pillow.

  
When morning comes, he didn't feel refreshed at all and still tired from the work he had done yesterday but he still has breakfast to get ready and he really wants to get it done before Luffy wakes.

  
"Morning Cook-san."

  
Sanji jumped, a little startled as he wasn't expecting anyone to be in the kitchen so early in the mornings. Robin chuckled at his reaction and he coughed once behind his hand to hide his embarrassment.

  
"Morning Robin-chan. Would you like some coffee?"

  
"Thank you for the offer Cook-san. But I already made it." Robin raised the cup by her side and took a sip from it.

  
Sanji was a little disappointed he couldn't serve the lady his coffee but nodded anyway before walking to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

  
As he went through the recipes in his mind for the day's meal plans, he noticed Robin staring at him with a casual smile playing on her lips.

  
"Erm...Is there anything you need Robin-chan?" He asked.

  
"No. I was just wondering whether you had any plans for today?"

  
Sanji's heart skipped a beat at her question.

_  
Was Robin-chan asking him out on a date?!_

  
But before his imagination could get any wilder, Robin spoke up again and interrupted his thoughts.

  
"I need some help today with organizing my books. I just bought new ones at the last island we visited and I need someone to help me with arranging them." She smiles her usual sly smile, the one that indicates that she has something up on her sleeves. However, instead of being wary of that smile, Sanji swooned.

  
"Of course I'll help you my dear! Your prince is always here in your time of need!"

  
She chuckled at Sanji's antics, making his heart soar at making one of the lovely ladies smile. He loved it when his nakama are happy and even more when he's the one to make them happy.

  
And speaking of happy, he should probably get started on breakfast for his crew before they all wake. Robin left him to his cooking after a while and for a moment, his thoughts drifted to those bad memories he didn't want to recall but came surfacing anyway.

  
He shook his head hard to get rid of it, hating himself for being so weak and letting these past memories take control of him. He wasn't there anymore. His so-called family wasn't here and no one will beat him up anymore.

  
He took a deep breath and tried composing himself when a loud yell shook the ship.

  
"MEAT!!!!!"

  
Sanji braced himself for the impact and aimed his feet precisely on the rubber captain's face the moment he came barging in the room.

  
"Wait till everyone's here Luffy!" He yelled and began serving the food onto the table.

  
When everyone was busy eating their breakfast, Sanji got busy himself and served drinks to everyone even though they told him they could do it themselves. But Sanji wouldn't have any of that and poured their drinks with a satisfied smile as he watched them eat and drink the food he made with delighted faces.

  
"So, did he agree?" Nami said in a low voice towards Robin who nodded. Nami grinned happily in return while Usopp sighed.

  
"Told you he'll agree to anything you two asked."

  
"Yohohoho! That's so predictable of him."

  
"Shut up Brook!" Nami hissed before looking towards Sanji's direction. But Sanji was busy arguing with Zoro over his table manners and does not seem to be paying attention to their conversation.

  
"Remember, we have a plan. Don't screw this up." Nami glared at Brook who's the most likely one out of them to spill the beans, not counting Luffy and Zoro of course. Those two can't lie to save their lives so Nami had decided to not let them in on the plan. Though she was sure they'll find some way to ruin it anyway.

  
After breakfast, the crew said their compliments to the chef and exited the room one by one with Nami and Luffy being the last one. Sanji was at the sink washing the dishes with his back turned to them as they walked to the door.

  
"Oh!" Luffy suddenly stopped mid-step and turned to Sanji with an excited grin.

  
"Isn't today your bir—"

  
He was cut off by a heavy punch to his head and he slumped to the ground with a groan.

  
"....Ahahaha...." Nami nervously laughed and quickly grabbed Luffy by the collar of his shirt and hauled him out of the room in a hurry.

 

Meanwhile, Sanji didn't even notice any of that happening because he was too into his task of getting a stubborn stain off his porcelain plate.

 

* * *

 

After the dishes were done, he made his way towards the library where Robin was waiting.

  
"Thank you for assisting with this Cook-san. I don't think the others would be able to handle such....delicate matters." She smiled warmly to him and Sanji felt his heart flattering.

  
"Anything for you my dear!"

  
"Now, if you'd help me organize the whole library from top to bottom in alphabetical order and do it by the end of the day, that'll be great."

  
Sanji froze for a moment.

_  
What? Was Robin-chan being serious? There were so many books on the shelves and to organize all of them could take the whole entire day!_

  
Robin seems to have read his mind and gave him a sly smile.

  
"Don't worry. Nami and I can take over both lunch and dinner preparations while you do this. After all, I need a strong man to handle it."

  
She gave the stupefied Cook a pat on the shoulder before exiting out the door.

  
Sanji sighed and glanced around the room, noting how many books there are and how long it may take. He had promised after all and he'll never turn down a lady's request especially Robin-chan's. He can't possibly ask a lady such as Robin-chan to handle so many heavy books when he's around to do it. He did feel bad for letting them handle lunch and dinner but he didn't think he could do both this and the meals at the same time.

  
Robin is counting on him to do this and he can't let a lady down! With determination filling his blood, he quickly got down to business and started taking down the books.

* * *

 

"Done?"

  
"Yes. He'll be in there for possibly the whole day."

  
"He's so dumb sometimes...."

  
"Yes he is. But that's what makes him our Cook-san isn't it?"

  
Nami pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation but smiled. "Yeah. Now, let's get started."

  
The moment she said that, the lights came on in the galley and Usopp, Franky, Chopper came in with all sort of tools on their hands. Brook brought papers and his violin, and Zoro came trudging in with reluctance while dragging a tied up Luffy behind.

  
"I don't get why we need to do all this just for the stupid Love-Cook." Zoro grumbled.

  
"Shut up and come help idiot!" Nami demanded. "You don't want another debt increase now would you?"

  
"Damn witch...." Zoro could only mumble before using his katanas to cut all the papers into little bits and pieces for the confetti they planned.

  
"Good job Zoro. You could make a living doing this." Nami teased, earning a scowl from the Swordsman.

  
"I've finished the cake." Robin announces.

  
"Ow! The decorations are done and up too!"

  
Nami nodded. Satisfied that everything's coming along well.

  
"Now we just need to call him up."

  
"Don't worry. I already had a plan for that." Robin smiled.

* * *

 

Sanji didn't know how long he's been at it but it felt like hours. He had finished arranging one-third of the library and still has one section left to go. His back with a little sore from stretching too often and his nose itches from the dust. He has to remind himself to give this place a good airing sometime.

  
He reached for a book from the stack and frowned when the book had no title or author's name on it. The books cover looks very old and worn out and Sanji guessed that it must have been through a lot of hands before Robin obtained it. He flipped through the book to see what it is about before stopping on a particular page.

  
Two words stood out to him.

 **  
'All Blue** '

  
He gasped, reading the first bit of the paragraph before turning the page to see if there’s any indication of the author's name or anything about the writer. But alas, there was nothing.

  
His heart thumped in anticipation. Did Robin know about this? Maybe she could tell him where she got this book from!

  
Task forgotten, he ran up at full speed up onto the deck and frowned when he saw no one around. The ship was awfully quiet however nothing seems to be out of place.

  
He noticed the lights were on in the galley and made his way there; he felt the presence of all of his nakama in the galley and wondered what they were doing.

  
Are they having a secret meeting without him? What if Luffy got to his fridge again? And that damn marimo better not touch the booze!

  
He pushed opened the door with a hard push and was blinded by a flash followed by confetti all over his head and onto the floor.

  
**"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"**

  
Sanji stood there flabbergasted and not processing what he's seeing.

  
A surprise birthday celebration....just for him? They planned all this for him? He was no one special, no one worthy in his family's eyes and yet in this moment, he felt like the world's luckiest man alive to have nakama like these.

  
Words couldn't express how he felt but his body betrayed him by letting everyone know how touched he was by all of this.

  
Everyone's eyes widen at the sight of their Cook crying. Tears ran down his cheeks but he was smiling. He was smiling so brightly and they knew he was happy. Everything they've done was worth it to see that smile of his.

  
Nami knew that the Swordsman would take this chance to humiliate his rival and she does not want anyone to ruin this day for the Cook. He deserves it after everything he'd done for them and she damn well wants this day to be a day he'll never forget.

  
So before Zoro could open his mouth to insult, Nami stomped her foot over his and walked over to Sanji. Grabbing him by the arm, she lead him to sit down at the table where Robin took out the cake she made with cherries and candles decorated on top.  
  


"It may not taste as great as yours but I believe it's edible."

  
"Wow...I never had anyone bake for me before..." Sanji said in a small voice.

  
"I helped with the decorations!" Chopper chirped.

  
"Thank you Chopper, Robin-chan."

  
"Quick, blow out the candles and make a wish!" Usopp exclaimed.

  
"Shouldn't it be the other way round?" Nami questioned.

  
"I wish for more booze."

  
"It's not your birthday Zoro!"

  
"Quick! The candles are melting!"

  
Sanji laughed. Every one of them has done so much for him and he was so grateful to have met them. Yes, even that stupid moss-head.

  
They had made his life so much better and made him so full of life compared to before. His world was so small when he was stuck in the dungeon back in Germa and even after he got out, his world only revolved around the Baratie. And when Luffy got him out and took him out to sea that was when he felt that he was truly alive and free.

  
Free of Germa. Free to pursue his dreams of All Blue and most importantly, free to be who he wants to be without anyone telling him otherwise.

  
Yes. He was free and he has his captain to thank for that.

  
Looking at his captain, he saw he was trying to steal a piece of cake from Zoro who was trying hard to keep it away from Luffy.

  
He chuckled to himself, loving the sight of the two of them arguing over food. His gaze lands on the book he brought with him and he turned to Robin to ask.

  
"Oh that book. I found it in one of the old abandoned village a long time ago. It was written by a pirate who was well known during his era but died due to an illness. He wrote a book on his travels and I noticed he mentioned All Blue in there so I thought you might be interested.

  
I'm glad you found it just at the right time, otherwise the surprise might be ruined." She gave a small smirk before leaning down and gave Sanji a quick hug before stepping back.

  
"Happy birthday. I hope you like your present."

  
As Sanji sat there in shock, Chopper ran up to sit on his lap.

  
"My turn!" He shouted and presented Sanji a rectangular, wooden box.

  
Sanji opened it and saw that it was a chopping knife. It was beautiful with a white handle and the blade is sharp.

  
"It's beautiful Chopper. Thank you." He hugged the little reindeer on his lap, earning a squeal of delight from him before he quickly hopped off for the next person.

  
Usopp also presented him a box but inside was a navy blue tie that would go well with his suit. He thanked him and Franky came up next.

  
Franky presented him a blender that he made with his own hands and though it doesn't really looked safe to use, it's the thought that counts so Sanji thanked him and put it away.

  
Brook got up next and presented Sanji with a song that he wrote just for him. It was a lively tune though Brook's choice of words for the lyrics should be questioned but Sanji enjoyed it all the same.

  
"Here Sanji-kun." Nami presented him a book. The leather cover and cords string the book together shows that it was hand-made.

  
Sanji flipped through the book and saw that it was a log book of their travels.

  
He looked up to Nami with wonder but before he could thank her she asked him to flip to the end of the book.

  
The last few pages of the book have the words **'All Blue** ' in bold written on it.

  
"This is for when you find All Blue so you could record your adventures here too." She grinned.

  
Sanji's eyes can't help but turn misty eyed at her.

  
In all his life, no one had taken him seriously when he mentions the fabled sea. Most had laughed at him. But he always believes in it being out there. And now, on this crew of crazy dreamers who has even crazier dreams than he has, are supporting him in his quest to find All Blue.

  
"Come on Zoro. Your turn." Nami impatiently called.

  
Zoro grumbled under his breath before walking up to Sanji and thrusting something out with his hands into Sanji's face. He dropped the item and Sanji fumbled to catch it.

  
"Oi!" He yelled and glared in irritation at the moss-head before looking at the object in hand. It was a bottle of oil for cleaning cooking utensils. This surprised Sanji beyond words as he never thought the moss-head would give him a present—especially something so well thought out.

  
"…Thanks I guess....." He mumbled to the man and he grunted in return, both too stubborn to properly acknowledge one another.

  
"SANJI!" Luffy pounced onto Sanji's back, making him stumble to right himself as Luffy's rubbery arms came around his neck. 

  
"No one told me about this surprise party even though I'm the captain! They're so mean!" He pouted.

  
"It wouldn't be a surprise party if we told you Luffy. You'll just run your mouth." Nami huffed.

  
"But I didn't prepare any presents!"

  
"It's okay Luffy. I don't need any from you." Sanji smiled at his captain. He truly could not be any happier being on this ship with these crew mates. And the one who made it all possible was this rubbery boy right here.

  
He owes his freedom to him and his life. He was pretty sure the rest of the crew feels the same as he did but they'll never say it out loud. Maybe Luffy did know what he's doing and maybe he didn't. Either way, no one will ever know what goes on in that weird head of his. But Sanji felt the need to say it. 

 

 

He wants him to know.

 

So he pulled the boy down and whispered to his ear:

 

 

"Thank you for finding me Capt'n." 

 

 

END. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANJI!!!! MY SWEET LOVABLE BUN!!! 
> 
> I wrote this last minute and it's amazing how inspiration can fuel you into writing in just a day. I saw so many fan arts of dedicated to Sanji and I wanted to do something too. I absolutely suck at draw so I wrote instead.  
> I really wanted to get this out on the 2/3/19 and I did it! Hope you all enjoyed this fluffy one-shot. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!<3


End file.
